Various types of mobile devices such as smartphones, handheld detectors, cameras, and others are used for a variety of different tasks in numerous environments. Such mobile devices may be connected to online resources through various types of wireless networks including, WiFi, Bluetooth, cellular, and others. Indeed, many such mobile devices are implemented with relatively modest amounts of local memory and require continuous wireless network connections to provide access to cloud based data storage, video streaming, web pages, and other content.
Unfortunately, many such mobile devices are effectively rendered unusable when wireless network connections are unavailable. This is especially problematic for mobile devices used in the field where wireless network coverage is often unpredictable and unreliable.
Moreover, some mobile devices, such as explosives detectors and other life saving devices, are frequently shared in the field by a variety of persons. Such mobile devices may support a variety of common and uncommon tasks, and users in the field may not always be fully trained on their usage. However, users may not have access to a manual or training materials in the field due to the impracticality of carrying paper manuals and the inability to access networks as discussed above. These problems can prevent such devices from being used to their full capacity and, in the case of life saving devices, can put the public at risk.